


like a secret rendezvous (only not really)

by words_unravel



Series: hs bingo prompt fills (2010 card) [5]
Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Community: hs_bingo, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-07
Updated: 2010-12-07
Packaged: 2018-01-17 20:25:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1401346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/words_unravel/pseuds/words_unravel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>prompt:</i> <span class="ljuser i-ljuser"></span><a class="i-ljuser-profile" href="http://hs-bingo.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://hs-bingo.livejournal.com/"></a><b>hs_bingo</b> - passing notes]</p>
            </blockquote>





	like a secret rendezvous (only not really)

* * *

_[freshman/sophomore year]_

  
Ryan comes up with the idea.

They're both excited that Spencer's finally in the same building again, but the problem is that they don't have any classes together. Which is a given, obviously, seeing as Spencer's just a freshman and Ryan's now a sophomore. But to make matters worse, they don't even have the same lunch. However, the one good thing is each one of them passes the other's locker several times a day. Spencer takes his Trig book with him to Biology because it takes too long to get back to his locker between 2nd and 3rd periods, same for History and Freshman Lit in the afternoon.

It's only the second week of school and he's already got six million homework assignments. Spencer's trying to keep tabs on the all the things to bitch about later to Ryan, when he pulls out his English and History textbooks and a small triangle of paper falls out, landing at his feet.

Frowning, he reaches down to pick it up. Carefully unfolding it, he catches a glimpse of Ryan's handwriting just as the warning bell rings. He shoves it between the books in his backpack, grabs his notebook, and slams his locker shut. Luckily his seat for History is near the back of the room, so when he turns to the page requested by Mr. Franklin–Spencer is secretly hoping his first name is Ben because that would be hysterical to him; Spencer's sense of humor is a little lame, Ryan keeps telling him–he can slide the paper out and hide it with the 'notes' he's taking.

The note isn't particularly long. Ryan bemoans the fact that Algebra II exists and he warns Spencer about Mrs. Southern's infamous pop quizzes. There's an obligatory _gym sucks balls_ and the ever-present _Tarah says_ line. Spencer shouldn't dislike Tarah, but she glares at Spencer when Ryan's not looking and she's constantly trying to butt in on their buddy time. Spencer is fairly sure that making out trumps everything, so she should shut up and let Spencer have his best friend time when he can get it. There might be some residual bitterness about last year's Thanksgiving. Maybe.

At the bottom of the page, something catches his eye. Ryan's written a couple of lines that make Spencer's breath catch.

_That's when you stutter something profound_  
 _to the support on the line_  
 _And with the way you've been talking_  
 _every word gets you a step closer to hell_

Some days Spencer has to work really, _really_ hard to not hate Ryan's dad. He and his mom have talked before, about how George loves Ryan the best that he can. That he's not strong enough to break his addictions and that can get in the way sometimes. It's enough to keep Spencer from wanting to drink. Ryan, too. He treats it like it's poison. Which, Spencer supposes, from what Ryan's been through, that's exactly what it is.

He's not really sure what to say, so he just writes _like it. a little rough though. sure you want the world to see that part of you?_

Ryan says he writes poetry and prose, but it always sounds like lyrics to Spencer. Most of the time he can hear the beat in his head, how the words match to the rise and fall of a hi hat and snare, the kick drum behind it all.

So yeah, they sound like lyrics but Ryan's still denying that's what they actually are, even as he spends most nights trying to pick out the latest Blink song. Spencer's decided that he just going to let Ryan keep up his charade until they have enough material that Spencer can just sit on him until he admits it.

After that, Spencer pens a couple responses of his own to previous items in the note. He tries drawing the stupid pattern on Mr. Franklin's tie, but it looks like a deformed unicorn instead. Spencer's actually impressed with his inability to draw. It's, like, world-class bad. Good thing he's kind of awesome at drums.

He responds to the gym line with _that's because you are like a spindly colt, all limbs and no coordination. and you run funny._ He's about to write more when Mr. Franklin calls on Tommy, the kid next to him, and Spencer decides he should probably actually pay attention to what's going on in class.

After the bell rings, he moves down the hallway. Ryan's locker is on the bottom, and Spencer surreptitiously slides the note through the slats before heading to his next class.

 

 

So, yeah, Ryan comes up with the idea and it works awesomely until the school decides to put in brand new lockers for the seniors. It's a great idea until the administration decides that since the sophomore hallway is closest, they'll be the ones sharing lockers with the seniors.

It works until Pete Wentz shows up.

 


End file.
